


The Invisble man

by Nieman



Category: The Invisible Man - H. G. Wells
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieman/pseuds/Nieman
Summary: Based on a H.G. Wells story The Invisible man





	The Invisble man

Scene: 10 Downing Street London  
Office: The Prime Minister, Secretary, Inspector, Dr.Kemp  
PM: And after the unfortunate death of Dr Griffiths aka The Invisible Man what of his manuscripts?  
Dr.Kemp I think the Inspector can best answear that.  
Ins: I was pretty sure that miserable tramp had them...yet I could never get enough evidence for a warrant to search his Inn "The Invisible Man." Then I heard a rumor a writer was going to interview the suspect..I thought this might be just what was needed...I put two of my best men to tail him...and they saw the Tramp take two manuscripts out of a locked cupboard while talking to this writer. The next day I had a warrant in hand went up to the Inn..and the cupboard was bare! There were dust indetentions of where the two books had been. The tramp claimed I stole them...I reminded him I had a legal right to seize the documents in question; I had no reason to steal them and if he persisted in slander...he end up in court for among other things trying to put the defense of the realm in danger by withholding something very important to the Empires security. That shut him up for good..the crank  
Mark my words Sir..if a mad genius like Griffin could invent Invisibilty..who knows what madman could come up with the same formula?  
PM: Quite right..thank you Inspector & Doctor  
Two men leave  
Now Mr Holmes...what is your Brothers report on the two manuscripts in question?  
Sec: My brother Sherlock came to the same conclusion the Inspector had...that the Tramp had them in his profession. In the guise of a sportsman my brother stopped at the inn In question for a pint or two. He noticed that the priotier had just one Cupboard key on a string around his neck which was unusally shinny..an indication of much use. There was only one cupboard in the pub inn that key could have matched in which the lock was also unsually shinny. recognizing Two of the Scotland Yarders going away on the train..he realized that they would probably return with a warrant. So that night with the help of his bulgary kit he snuck into the pub and removed the books in question. He then rode a midnight train back to London from a different town of course. Here they are along with the Inspectors report   
Secretary places two books and two paper reports before Prime Minister.  
PM: Do they give up the secret?  
Sec: No Sir...some pages were washed clean by dirty rainwater due to that stupid tramp. Others are nonsense rambling combinations of incomplete chemical forumlas,,with greek and latin words mixed in. Griffin may have been brilliant...but his inhabilty to write a dry sparse day to day account of his experiements...means the secret of being Invisible will say invisible.  
PM: Couldn't our scientist deceipher the pages?  
Sec: No sir...I had copies of some of more coherent pages anninnously slipped for analists for some of our best scientic minds in chemistry and phyiscs. Ther reports is that the forumlas are the ramblings of a demented fool who didn't even have one year of chemistry. Their report is included as well  
PM: Thank your Brother for his service to the Empire. As to the books in question I shall have them placed in a very secure vault..not In London but near enough if need be. All future Prime Ministers will undertake a unbreakable Oath as to these books. If they can solve it..Very well..if not..then leave it for the next occupant.. The Queen has given her Royal approval for this course of action..  
Sec: The only logical thing you could do Prime Minister. As the Inseptor warned..someone could very well invent a machine of invisabilty..who is not friendly to the Empire. If that happens..we may need to consult Griffiths manuscripts..for self preservation  
PM: Do nothing in regards to that tramp...it would only highlight the fact of the missing books. An official line will be that Griffith was a madman who stumbeled across the secret of being invisible....but only temporally before it drove him insane. Who was that writer the Inspector spoke of?  
Sec: There have been rumors of a writer trying to put this story into fantastical novel form...A Mr H, G, Wells  
PM: I'll have to buy it when it comes out..of course it will go into the vault as well


End file.
